As It Happens
by SamCole
Summary: To many drinks, the holiday spirit, a friend trying to help a friend and a fated night prove interesting for two bestfriends. Two-shot.
1. As It Happens

_**Author's Note: So, I've caught up with the current episodes of Supernatural which is why I now think that I'm suffering from a huge writer's block in the Supernatural department. So now, I'm taking a crack at my first Friend's fic, which I haven't seen too much of (just a couple dozen episodes or something) but I've fallen in love with this couple and I just had to try it, so yeah.**_

_**Summary: To many drinks, the holiday spirit and a helpful friend lead to a pretty interesting relationship between Chandler and Joey. I think this is an oneshot.**_

_**As It Happens**_

This wasn't happening. This. Was. Not. Happening.

Oh shit, it was happening.

Chandler moaned out Joey's name, his voice cracking in ways it hadn't since he hit puberty when he was fourteen. He was going to kill Joey.

As soon as Joey took his hand off his dick and pulled his cock out of his ass.

At that thought, Joey slammed back in, beating into Chandler's prostate once more and damn it, Chandler couldn't help but sob out in pleasure. His arms had long sense buckled beneath the weight of his body and the trembles of pleasure. They had gone numb beneath him but he didn't care, couldn't care about anything other than the feel of Joey inside him and the raspy moans that they were both emitting (okay, Chandler's moans weren't exactly raspy.) He felt like every fiber of his being had been electrified and he was going to just die from the pleasure.

All of this was happening because they had gotten way to drunk after the recent Christmas party that the resident hostess-Monica-had thrown. It was great, the typical gang along with a few others had shown up, there had been plenty to drink and tons of laughs and somewhere along the lines when the roommates had stumbled home, Chandler had mentioned his lack of sex, Joey had mentioned his love of sex and the next thing he knew they were both kissing.

Then grinding. And moaning. And sucking and licking and-

Chandler came then, hard. He couldn't remember, but he was pretty sure he had screamed Joey's name, it was hard to focus over the raw feeling of his body tearing apart from pleasure only to be glued back together again all while seeing white. It was the most intense orgasm of his life and it had come from his best friend.

His best friend who was then coming inside of him. It felt weird, Joey's cum inside him, but amazing, warm and filling and…intimate.

Chandler had collapsed; his breath coming out in heavy pants into the pillow by the time Joey pulled his softening cock from his friend and crawled into bed beside him.

Joey pulled Chandler to his chest and kissed the top of his head. He was holding Chandler, and Chandler, shit Chandler was snuggling up to him and his heart was so full and spilling over and he was so happy-and not just from all the wine and champagne-he was happy because he had just had sex with his best friend.

He was not only happy that he'd been laid by his friend, but happy that Joey had stayed to hold him.

Shit he was in love with Joey.

This. Was. Not. Happening.

But it already did.


	2. That Just Happened

_**Author's Note: So, this is a follow up piece to As It Happens, because I got a suprising amount of feedback for this fic and, well it deserves to be continued. So this is part two of it. It may end here, or it may keep going. Who knows?**_

_**That Just Happened**_

Joey was sure his heartbeat alone was going to wake Chandler up, but he just kept slumbering on, completely unaware that Joey was about to die of a heart attack. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but holy shit! He had sex with Chandler last night! He scanned his memory, trying to figure out just how much he had done, what exactly he had said, but come on, he had a horrible memory, and the fact that he had been drunk was not helping. All he had were fragmented memories, hot kisses, Chandler moaning, so loud, so hot, thrusting into him, the most intense orgasm of his life, holding Chandler, being so happy. None of it made much sense, there were gaps, and Joey wondered if he had said anything.

Like the 'L' word?

Joey's heart was about to burst out of his chest. He was thoroughly freaking the fuck out.

"Mmmm," Chandler groaned, rolling off of Joey and throwing an arm over his eyes as he slowly woke. Joey briefly wondered if he should make a run for it, or how Chandler was going to handle the fact that he had just had sex with the Italian a few hours before. Joey was crawling out of bed, scrambling for his clothes, totally unaware that Chandler was watching him.

"Jo?" Chandler called, and Joey stopped as he was pulling on his pants and turned to his best friend, studying him.

Now, if Joey didn't know Chandler, he would take one look at him, small smile and seemingly placid expression and assume that Chandler was totally okay.

But he knew Chandler, knew him almost as well as he knew himself. The small smile was forced and trembling oh so faintly, that placid expression was not enough to hide the fear and hurt in his eyes and Joey knew, just knew, that he only had one option right now.

"Last night, we-,"

"Yeah," Joey interrupted, edging his way back toward the bed. Joey could tell by the hardly shielded pain in his voice that what Chandler was saying was hurting him.

"So it didn't mean anything? I mean, we were drunk, and you were just-,"

This time Joey cut Chandler off with a swift, chaste kiss, thumb sliding over Chandler's cheek in a soothing manor. He couldn't remember much of last night, but he knew none of the kisses they shared were like this, Hell, Joey didn't think any kisses he'd ever had were quite like this.

That one, soft kiss said a lot, on both parties. Joey poured every ounce of love, formed over three years of the closest friendship he'd ever had with anyone into that kiss, poured all his joy, fear, longing and heart into it. Chandler was shocked at first, Joey could tell, before his lips began to respond, confirming Joey's suspicion that Chandler loved him too, that Joey meant so much to him. Chandler's hand carded through Joey's mused hair, soft and sweet, and in that moment it was just them.

Which is why neither of them noticed when Phoebe came in, then stood, gaping until she screamed, "I knew it!"

Joey leapt away from Chandler in shock and stared at Phoebe, then Chandler, then back at Phoebe. Chandler mimicked his movements, only between Joey and Phoebe. "Guess we need to talk?" Chandler asked, pulling the sheets closer to his body.

Several minutes, clothes and three cups of freshly brewed coffee later, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe stood in Chandler and Joey's shared kitchen.

"So, when were you guys going to tell us?" Phoebe asked, sipping her coffee and eyeing them curiously.

Joey made a face, and then sipped his coffee. "We just did it last night Phoebe, would you give us some time to figure it out before we tell you guys?"

Chandler cut in with, "What Jo means is, this hasn't happened before. We weren't dating, but last night we just sort of…"

"Had sex," Joey finished, finally understanding.

Phoebe looked between them then tilted your head. "It took you two that long to realize you were meant to be together?"

Joey shifted from one foot to the other, pressing his shoulder against Chandler's in a subtle need for support. This was happening so fast, and it wasn't exactly Joey's style. Sure, he'd messed around with guys before, he'd messed around with a lot of people before, but dating, having someone mean something to him was scary, and Chandler meant a whole Hell of a lot to Joey, which was why he wasn't running off at the moment, and he was glad Chandler wasn't either.

"Yeah," Chandler mused, sipping his coffee, "It took us that long, now can we just, wait to tell everyone, please?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Sure, but I don't see much of a point, we all kind of figured you two were together already, so telling them wouldn't surprise them."

Joey groaned and looked at Chandler. "How come you never told me we were together?"

Chandler gave him a light look, feigning annoyance but smiling as he replied, "I didn't know either Jo."

Well that made Joey feel better. At least he wasn't the only clueless one. He turned his attention back to Phoebe, who was staring at them like they were the cutest puppies on the face of the Earth. It kind of made Joey uncomfortable.

"So, why were you here anyways?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah, Mon made pancakes and wanted you guys to come over for breakfast."

Joey was bolting across the hall before Phoebe could even finish the word pancake.

Some things never change, even when other things do.


End file.
